Beirut Gremory
Beirut Gremory is the second protagonist of Black and Red Dragons, alongside the wielder of the Vritra Sacred Gears Ren Ainsworth, her half-brother. She is a half-devil human hybrid who wields one of the 13 Longinus, the Boosted Gear. Unknowing that Ren is actually her half-brother, they still hold a mutual dislike for each other. Appearance Beirut is a tall young woman with long red hair that reaches down her waist, styled normally with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair pulled back and held together with a small basic clip. She is also particularly known for having a very well developed and curvaceous figure. Furthermore, Beirut is rarely never seen without her dark beret, with a few exceptions depending on the situation. She wears the female Kuoh Academy uniform unchanged mostly, however, she wears a necktie instead of a ribbon, and leaves her shirt untucked, with shirttails sticking out below the blazer. Her casual outfit includes a white, sleeveless collar blouse left untucked and a black tie. She also wears a dark short skirt and thigh-high socks, as well as penny loafers. Personality Beirut is a bit of a complicated girl. She dislikes both humans (due to what happened with her mother leaving) and devils (due to her experience with her father and other devils outside her family). She generally dislikes both, but prefers her own kind devils over humans, as she disassociates herself being part human. She also has an inferiority complex, which stems from, besides Sairaorg, she's been surrounded by other young Devils who have what power they have through no effort whatsoever for years, while she's always trained for what she has. It does go further back to what her father put her through being the start of it. Despite her actual good looks, she doesn't consider herself pretty by any means, always considering people like Rias or other girls more attractive then her. To counter the negative feelings she feels from this, she typically acts like an asshole around the people who aren't close to her to make herself feel better, and this can be seen in her treatment of Ren Ainsworth. Beirut picks on Ren the most, lording over the fact she's taller and more diligent than the short slacker. Though this fails, considering Ren doesn't mind his height, and that Beirut is actually quite dumb. Besides the negatives of her personality, Beirut is normally quite cheerful and energetic, fond of her cousin Rias despite the inferiority she feels, and loves spending time with her Peerage. History Beirut is the daughter of Legan Gremory, the brother of Zeoticus Gremory, and Elizabeth Ainsworth, a human women Legan fell in love with. Legan was a man who valued power above all and showed this after he learned his daughter, Beirut, possessed a Longinus Sacred Gear. At a young age he pitted Beirut against young human children he had abducted, instructing her to kill. Not knowing any better, and being instructed by her father, she did this. After Elizabeth found out about this, she left the Underworld and eventually married another human and had a son. At first upset at losing his wife, Legan used it as a chance to make Beirut stronger. He told his daughter the reason her mother left was because she didn't love Beirut, that she wasn't strong. This made Beirut furious, and Legan was able to use it in his experiments to make his daughter stronger. These experiments were quickly put to an end when his brother visited, sent word by Elizabeth what was happening. Legan was arrested, and Beirut was was taken in by her aunt and uncle to be raised. Years later alongside Rias she would receive her Evil Pieces. Powers and Abilities Power of Destruction: The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. Beirut is skilled in it's use, developing many techniques with it. * Compression Weapons: '''By compressing large amounts of POD, Beirut can create solid weapons that are stronger than common ones. She's even capable of coating her forearms to make gauntlets, and creating large claws over her hands. * '''Death Flash Cannon: A beam attack technique that Beirut developed. It starts by her swinging her arms outwards and charging POD energy into her hands, forming spheres. She then brings her hands together in front of her, combining both spheres and blasts the gathered energy forward in a devastating beam attack. * Destruction Grenade: Beirut forms a POD orb in her hand, and lobs it at her opponent, the orb detonating on impact. Immense Demonic Power: '''Beirut is noted for having similar amounts of demonic power as her cousin, Rias. '''Immense Strength: '''Strength is Beirut's greatest weapon. Before even infusing Touki or demonic power in her attacks, she's capable of creating craters in the ground or causing shock-waves from impacts of her punches. '''Immense Endurance: '''Beirut is able to take an absurd amount of damage and carry on, even if the pain is immense. Some examples have been given by her Peerage members, who say it works because of a mix of her stubbornness and stupidity. '''Hand-to-hand Fighter: '''While Beirut has demonic power and the Power of Destruction, she prefers fighting with her fists and showing her strength. She was trained by a variety of different teachers, which include her cousins Sirzechs and Sairaorg. '''Touki: '''Similar to her cousin, Beirut also did years of training which gave her access to Touki. When Beirut uses her Touki, her speed, power and defense increase drastically. She is also capable of infusing her Power of Destruction with Touki, increasing the damage of her attacks. '''Flight: '''As a Devil, Beirut can fly with her wings. Equipment '''Boosted Gear (赤龍帝の籠手ブーステッド･ギア, Būsuteddo Gia): Beirut's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. *'Boosted Gear: Scale Mail' (赤龍帝の鎧ブーステッド・ギア・スケイルメイル, Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor. The Scale Mail creates a Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Boosted Gear without the 10-second interval. To be more in-depth, it differs from the typical look. Instead of a full helmet, it instead creates a face mask with a full green visor instead of two eye pieces, the two yellow spikes point downward and are shorter, a third spike taking the form of a horn protrudes from the forehead, and the mask hooks around her ears, ears which show. The rest of her head is free, and leaves her hair free. The armor on her arms leading to her gauntlets *'Boosted Gear: Juggernaut Drive' (覇龍ブーステッド・ギア・ジャガーノート・ドライヴ,Būsuteddo Gia: Jagānōto Doraivu): A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. This form is also capable of creating Dragon arms and blades from the gems of the armor. It contains a small cannon within the mouth of the helm that shoots out a laser beam. **'Longinus Smasher' (ロンギヌス・スマッシャー Ronginusu Sumasshā): It's finishing that is the most powerful attack of the Boosted Gear. A launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. Trivia *As with other Gremorys, Beirut and her father are both named after chess variations . *Her appearance is based on Lilith Asami from the series Trinity Seven . *Her and her half brother Ren are each others anti-thesis. *A lot of this character is owed to Chichigami! Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users